


Deranged

by alyssa146



Series: Bound To You [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 2 years into future, Blood and Gore, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Crazy Jensen, Dark Jensen Ackles, Implied Cheating, Implied Top Jensen Ackles, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Past Mpreg, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Serial Killer Jensen, Violence, but he is a killer so, cannot stand alone, college studen Jared, dont worry he didnt, probably more tags not mentioned, read first story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: 2 years after Jared left with a mentally deranged Jensen all seemed well... until it wasn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cannot stand alone you should read the story before!

A loud bubbly giggle sounded through the long hallway as a little girl with blonde wavy hair and hazel eyes came running down, her eyes wide open and cheeks red. 

Jared came chasing in behind her, what started as a game was now wearing him thin, between 2 hour classes 5 days a week and coming home dealing with a two year old he was seriously exhausted. Jensen worked 8-6 every day except for weekends for which then he would go out and satisfy his inner-self.

Jared had grown used to it by now, trying his best not to let it bother him, not to let it sink in his mind late at night what his husband could be doing…who he could be killing, or possibly more.

They had gotten married a year ago, waiting until Lucy was a little older to actually be a part of their wedding, by that point they had gotten settled in their house and into their nice little fake life they built up.   
His parents still didn’t know that Dean Winchester, the slightly older businessman he had met his first year of college was actually Jensen Ackles, Broughton Hospital escapee with such a deranged mind he could make Hannibal Lecter look incompetent.

Actually to keep his parents completely in the dark they had barley even visited, Jared would make up excuses, tell them he was busy with school, or Lucy wasn’t feeling well, or Jensen had some benefit to attend. Jared decided that would be best after his parents came up to see Lucy for the first time and his father had sat there and stared at Jensen for a good 20 minutes before asking if he had seen him before. Jensen had put on a pretty good act and told him he didn’t think so, he had lived in Rhode Island all his life, had never even been to Texas before if you could believe it. His father had taken it, after a little more staring before turning and telling Jared it was a shame he had missed Doctor Brown’s funeral because it would have been nice for him to attend since he had learned so much from him. Jensen had snarled under his breath before turning his head, his eyes slamming shut and silent whispers coming from his mouth. 

Jared had to end up coaxing him from the room, telling his parents that Jensen was just tired and hadn’t had much sleep since Lucy was born, neither of them has and it was starting to wear on them.

They took it.

Jensen came back an hour later, his eyes dilated, his body sweaty and hair lying flat. Jared didn’t say a word…not till his parents left for their hotel to which Jared turned with disbelieve in his eyes and jumped into yelling at Jensen for a good 30 minutes about being stupid, how he couldn’t believe Jensen would risk it when his parents were here to see their granddaughter. How could he leave and go out doing God knows what and all because his dad had mentioned the Doctors name.

Jensen had glared at him and told him he better watch his mouth, to not forget who he was and Jared had scowled before sending a shove his way and telling him he never forgot because he had to live with it every day, he stormed off after that straight to their room with Lucy and locked the door and didn’t come out till the next morning.

Jensen didn’t really apologize but he expressed it well enough that next night after they had gone to bed.

Jensen was late.

It was 8 p.m. on a Friday night and he should have been home by now. Jared was starting to feel a little worried, he had made dinner, Jensen’s favorite dinner…it was their two year anniversary today and Jensen wasn’t home, hadn’t even said anything.  
After Jared had finally caught Lucy, the little sneaker that she was he carried her to her room and tucked her in bed before making his way to the living room where he would wait for Jensen.

It was a little after 11 when he finally rolled in, the house cast in darkness so Jensen probably thought Jared was asleep but when Jensen creeped in and made it to the steps Jared flicked the lamp on and made damn sure his face showed just how pissed he was.

Jensen’s hair was messy; his shirt unbuttoned and tie missing. Jared shot up and stood tall in front of Jensen, hands on hips “where the hell have you been? Do you know what time it is?”

Jensen frowned and backed up, obviously sensing Jared’s anger “will you calm down of course I know what time it is Jared God its Friday I don’t—“

“Where you’ve been Jensen? Why do you look the way you do? Where you out screwing some whore?”

Jensen’s eyes widened and he scoffed “what the fuck Jared? I told you I wouldn’t do that God why would you—“

“What day is it Jensen?”

Jensen’s head cocked as he tried to figure out whether this was a trick question or not “its Friday…”

Jared chuckled dryly to himself “it’s our anniversary.”

Realization dawned on Jensen, he felt like shit “Jay I’m sorry I forgot works been busy and—“

“Oh come on Jensen we both know you weren’t at work so what’s up? What made you forget our 2 year anniversary huh? It must something pretty important? Did you kill a politician? Hmm did you make a big slay tonight? Get your rocks off mutilating some chick? Come on what was it, I’m dying to know.”

Jensen stood staring at him, probably shocked at Jared talking back but right now he didn’t give a shit. It was their 2 year wedding anniversary and he forgot he forgot because he cared more about getting his kill than his family.

Jensen looked pained, his face was twisting, he stepped forward with his hands out but Jared slapped them away, anger in his eyes “don’t you dare…you’re not getting out of this Jensen not this time. Where the hell were you?”

Jensen sighed before crossing his arms “there was someone I needed to take care of…as you know Larken&Heart, the law firm they’ve been trying to build a contract with us for weeks now well the woman they assigned to the task was Morgan Lowery and she’s been trying to hit on me, even when I shot her down so tonight I did what I had to do.”

“Which is what?”

“I told her that there were some papers that were unclear to me, that we needed to discuss it so she invited me over like I hoped, tried to hit on me and I let her—“

Jared’s fist’s clenched “let her what?”

Jensen ducked his head “it’s nothing like you’re thinking I didn’t have sex with her, I just let her touch me…over my pants! I let her touch me long enough to get my knife out and slit her wrists… I wanted it to look like a suicide.”

For 5 long minutes Jared stood, his eyes open and staring before he shook his head and let out a humorless laugh “so you’re telling me that instead of coming home to your family, to your husband on your anniversary you went to a girls house and let her feel you up so you could kill her? Oh and over your pants…am I supposed to feel some gratitude? Should I applaud you on that Jensen? Well job well done not only did you get your kill and a little groping tonight you also got one pissed off husband, and a night on the couch.”

And at that Jared turned on his heel and headed for the stairs, his fists clenched and his eyes watering. Jensen reached out to grab at Jared’s wrist but Jared spun on his heel and sent a hard slap his way, landing on his cheek and sending a sting up his face.

“I can’t believe you…”

And with that Jared turned and ran up the steps, slamming the door and causing Jensen to jump at the anger that vibrated down the stairs .


	2. Time

Jared knew what to expect when he left with Jensen, he knew that his life wouldn’t be easy but right now in this moment for the first time in two years he wished he hadn’t left.

He wished he had never went to Broughton, wished he would have never talked to Jensen, wished he would have stopped his advances.

Jensen was a monster in the night and he welcomed him in when he should have screamed for help and now he was trapped.

He loved Jensen, he knew their life would be hard he knew Jensen would never stop killing but lately that was all it was about.

Jensen was always gone and didn’t come home till late when Jared was already asleep and left before he was awake.

When they did have sex it was quick and rough just enough to satisfy Jensen and leave Jared lying there.

Lucy barley even knew him.

He had walked up to her the other with a big smile and she started crying and screaming for Jared.

So that night when Jared locked himself in their bedroom he did what he had to do and started packing a bag.

He packed his essentials and quietly slipped out of their room and grabbed Lucy packing her bag and then lifted her sleeping body up.

He tip toed down the stairs and past a drunk passed out Jensen pausing once to stare at him with sad eyes before he opened the door and walked out.

By 7 am his phone was ringing off the hook.

Where was he?

Why wasn’t he answering?

They could fix this if he would just answer the phone.

I love you Jay please come back.

He shouldn’t do something he knew he would regret come home so they could talk about it.

This was fucking ridiculous and he was done playing games if he came home now all would be forgotten.

Jared ended up at his friend Olivia’s house listening endlessly about how she knew there was something about Dean she didn’t like.

He was too calculated, to cold and stony. 

She was right.

“Are you going back to him?”

Jared closed his eyes at her question and watched as Lucy played with Olivia’s son Adam “I don’t know…I love him I just—I’m so mad at him I mean I know it’s just an anniversary and there will be plenty more but its more than its—it’s complicated.”

Olivia sighed “honey I think maybe this is a sign.”

“Of what?”

“Well his been getting home late, always working late, leaving early come on Jay tell me you don’t see it?”

“His not cheating if that’s what you’re implying.”

She made a face at him “then what else? You know when they say they’re not they are his a man—“

“That’s not him he—his changed.”

“They never change.”

Jared frowned at that and closed his eyes as flashes of Jensen in the hospital floated around his mind, the time he cornered him, when he raped him, when he got him pregnant.

What if he never changes?

Will it always be this way?

Could he do this on his own?

“Maybe I should talk to him?”

“And what then? Let him sweet talk you and lure back in his arms? Come on Jared your smart you know that won’t work.”

Jared jumped as his phone started ringing again and he squeezed his eyes shut before jumping up “What?”

He watched as Olivia sighed and shook her head.

“Where the hell are you?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t worry about it? My husband and child are missing—“

“Were not missing Jensen I left.” He listened as Jensen sighed “Jay I’m sorry about last night I was stupid and I’m sorry baby I am I can’t believe I forgot but please come home.”

“Jensen you don’t understand I can’t do this anymore…I knew when I left with your life wouldn’t be easy and never not once have I regretted coming with you until last night. These past couple months I’ve barley seen you, your either working or out killing god I mean Lucy barley even knows you!”

“She knows me—“

“Oh really? The other day I asked her to say dada and she looked at me like I was crazy—“

“That doesn’t mean—“

“Oh yeah? Ok well the other day when you came inside and walked up to her she freaked out and started crying because she doesn’t recognize your face.”

Silence ensued on the other line and Jared sighed tiredly “I need some time.”

“No you need to come home Jared this is fucking ridiculous your mine—“

“Jensen I am yours but you don’t feel like mine anymore…I feel like I don’t even know you, your never here and when we have sex I feel like I’m being used.”

“You know I love you Jared but I can’t be the perfect domestic husband that’s just not who I am you knew that when we left.”

“I know who you are Jensen and I love you for it but when our daughter barley knows you then you know something is wrong. I’m sorry Jen I love you but right now I need space .”


	3. Fresh Start

Space proved to be harder than Jared had thought.

When he had met Jensen he wasn’t planning on falling in love with him, Jensen was crazy and sick and Jared was terrified of him.

But now Jared was in a love so deep he felt consumed by it. 

“Jare? Are you ok?”

He looked up at Olivia with teary eyes “have you ever met someone that surprised you? Like you meet this person and at first you hardly pay attention to them. You may not even really like them but your infatuated by them but then you find yourself falling for them even if their all wrong. You never saw it coming, didn’t think you could love someone like that and suddenly you can’t imagine your life without them.”

Olivia gave him a sad smile before sitting next to him “you know this is your call right? How I feel about him should never sway your feelings, if you love him and can’t be without him then go to him.”

“But how? How do I deal with it?”

“One day at a time…sit down and tell him how you feel Jared I know Jensen pisses me off but I know he loves you.”

“How did I get here? Out of everyone on the planet why was it Jensen I chose to love?”

“I like to think everything happens for a reason, that you were brought together for a reason greater than both of you.”

Jared sniffed “so you think I should go see him?”

“I think you should do what your heart tells you.”

 

When he arrived home that evening he wasn’t surprised to find it in shambles. Jensen had a temper and when he was angry he liked to take it out on the furniture.

“Jared?”

Jensen looked like shit.

Not even locked up in the hospital did Jensen look so lifeless and void but now his eyes were sunken, the dark circles under his eyes were darker and his skin was pale white.

“We need to talk.”

Jensen scoffed and sat down on the couch “talk…ok Jared talk.”

Jared gulped and looked down; just because he loved Jensen it didn’t mean he wasn't scared of him “it terrifies me how talented you are at turning your emotions on and off. How you can be so kind and loving then cold as ice the next. Whenever you open your mouth I never know if it’s going to be an I love you or I hate you.”

“Things need to change I can’t keep doing this. I know you have your urges and that’s fine but don’t lie to me about it, don’t shut me out. I knew who you were when I agreed to leave with you, I knew what you did and what you could do but never did I think you would hurt me the way you did. It might have been just another lousy day to you but it wasn’t to me…I haven’t spent time with you in months our own daughter doesn’t know you! Things need to change.”

Jensen looked down, his eyes feeling with shame, something Jared had never seen on his face “your right…I can’t change who I am Jared I’m sick and you know that. I have a need to hurt, to kill it’s just who I am but I can work on telling you how I feel.”

Jared smiled “I chose you Jensen even on the most dreadful, miserable days I still chose you.”

Jensen grinned, the normal wild glint now coming back to his eyes as he stands and pulls Jared in his arms, his grip deathly tight on his waist as he planted wet kisses on his neck.

They came home that night and Jared watched as Lucy slowly dropped her guard against her estranged dad and allowed him to hold her, to kiss her cheeks.

Jared has never seen Jensen seem so at peace it was unusual and yet warming to watch him play with their daughter.

Jared felt like maybe, just maybe this could be a new beginning.


End file.
